


Morning Glory

by Fumm95



Series: Morning Glory (Jace Malcom & Satele Shan) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Great Galactic War, post Battle of Alderaan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumm95/pseuds/Fumm95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembers making a mental note to keep an eye out for this Padawan Satele Shan. How right he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> This is apparently what happens when you get punched in the chest with Jace Malcom feels after a long week of college. Rather short but I need to get the hang of his voice before I feel comfortable writing longer stories.

He first saw her when she was still a Padawan, small, slender, and full of potential. He’d always thought that the Jedi were meant to be emotionless, were not permitted to have attachments, but there was no denying the grief in her pale eyes as they raced to escape the invading Imperial fleet, leaving her Master behind, and he wondered at the young woman who could feel so deeply but could also put aside her feelings for the greater good.

He remembers making a mental note to keep an eye out for this Padawan Satele Shan.

How right he was.

She made a name for herself during the war, first as a gifted Jedi champion and then as a gifted commander, leading both the members of her Order and the military into battle with bold, clever strategy that caught the Empire off-guard more often than not.

Part of him wonders whether she could tell how often he watched her, commanding the soldiers, tending to the wounded, walking through their hastily established camps, all grace and confidence.

He wonders whether she knew how often he had caught her watching him.

But even then, he had never seen her as he did when he had thought it was all over, when the grounds of Alderaan were scattered with the bodies of his fellow soldiers, of his men, and when he could only wait for his death at the hands of the Sith. Never seen the ferocity, the will, she displayed as she leapt to his defense, fierce even while outnumbered, disarmed, at Malgus’ mercy.

And he had never seen her like this, all grace and beauty, radiant in the golden morning light. Had never felt her like this, all gentle touches and sweet kisses, all soft smiles and breathy sighs in his arms.

In his heart.

His savior. His light.

His morning glory.


End file.
